The Assassin
by Niko Kurosaka
Summary: Niko is an wildcat with a bad past. His father was murdered in front of him and whatever family he had left is missing. He's given a chance to help the Freedom Fighters, but there's a secret regarding Niko's father. Can Niko bear the secret when he finds out & still fight alongside his new friends? R&R! Cant figure out how to put Kingdom Hearts in so it's gonna stay Sonic.
1. Enter Niko!

Chapter 1

The New Recruit

**Hey guys! This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic so go easy on me in your reviews! While the story isn't about a known character, expect to see cameos from them. And with that, sit back, grab your fave cup of whatever, relax, and enjoy chapter 1 of The Assassin!**

Station Square Police Station 56 weeks before the War

A young chipmunk, in her late 20s, is walking towards a room in the police station, a room where a person goes to be interrogated. Finding the room she was searching for, she walks in to the room to find a cat, who looks to be 20, sitting with his diamond eyes focused on the table he was handcuffed to. Sitting opposite the boy, she pulls up a file from her computer phone and places it on the table. After a few moments, she speaks to him in a calm tone of voice.

"Let's start over, shall we?" She begins. "My name is Sally Acorn. I'm the commander of the Freedom Fighters here in Station Square. Who are you?"

The boy says nothing for a few minutes, but he eventually speaks up.

"My name's Niko. Niko Collins." The cat begins. "I'm an assassin."

Sally looks at the cat in front of her with a look of sheer disbelief. _What the hell? _Sally thought.

"An _assassin_, huh?" She says in a sarcastic tone. "Tell me, then; why would someone like you decide to become an assassin?"

The young cat looked down at the table again, tears streaming down his cheeks. He began sobbing. Sally, seeing that she had struck a nerve and asked a personal question, felt sympathetic towards her captive. Walking towards Niko, she puts a hand on his shoulder, speaking in a soothing voice.

"Whatever happened isn't my concern." She said in a motherly tone. "You never killed anyone to date, so I have no right to hold you here. But I have to know something: who were you targeting?"

With great difficulty, he managed to say the words, "you". Sally was taken aback by this but remained sympathetic.

"The Freedom Fighters could use your skills, Niko," she continued. "You can get help finding whatever it is you're looking for, you can put your skills to better use—"

"-And I can stay out of prison, right?" Niko said, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah," Sally replied. "You stay out of prison. So, what do you say?"

Niko looks at his captive and then at his coat. It was a silver coat with navy and ruby red linings with a sheathe on the back for a sword or other types of melee weapons. He stared at it for a while, remembering what each color meant. The navy signified his father, Cole and the ruby red represented his mother, Emily and his sister, Lily. He then turns to Sally, stares her in the face and says only two words; "I'm in."

Sally then uncuffs Niko and says, "Welcome to the Freedom Fighters, Niko Collins. First thing tomorrow morning, please report to the clock tower in Soleanna for advanced assassin techniques."

Niko nods at this and salutes smartly, dons his coat and hops out the window! Sally run towards the window and looks out to see that her latest recruit was just climbing out of a conveniently-placed wagon of hay. Niko turns to his new boss, waves farewell and climbs on top of a roof and starts jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Sally watches him leave and thinks to herself, _an assassin? Wonder what kinda person he is and what he'll contribute to our cause? _


	2. Training Time

Chapter 2

Training Time

**A/N: A quick terminology lesson, "Ichuriki" is Mobian for "Spawn of Dark Gaia". Niko is just like Sonic when he was turned into a Werehog by Dark Gaia energy. Unlike Sonic, Niko has lived with this curse since he was seven (imagine having to live with a curse like that for thirteen years…terrible, huh?). **

_Soleanna Clock Tower 10:30pm_

_55 days before the war_

Niko ran across the rooftops to reach the Soleanna clock tower, even though the streets were empty. Niko enjoyed doing this because he could feel the force of gravity try to push him down to the ground. He feels free like an eagle and able to say, "SUCK IT, GRAVITY!" Upon reaching the clock tower, he was greeted by a cat dressed in purple, who was the same as him staring at him, tapping her foot impatiently. Niko walked up to her and noticed that he was possibly going to get an earful of ranting from his teacher. Instead of that, he was welcomed with a voice like of honey, but fierce.

"You're late!" She said. "What's your excuse?"

"I don't have one." Niko replied. "I only have apologies for my tardiness."

The purple-dressed cat looked at him with questioning. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up, looking towards her same-aged student.

"Well, at least you arrived at an optimal time." She began. "Let's start with introductions. I'll go first. My name is Blaze. I'm the stealth ops leader. I've been assigned to teach you some advanced stealth attacks and techniques. My dreams…I don't have any except defeating Dr. Finitevus and the Suppression Squad once and for all. My likes are hanging out with my friends and help my mom with chores around the house. My Dislikes are what I described as my dream. Your turn."

As she was listing out her name, dreams, likes, and dislikes, Niko began to realize that his teacher was a girl who was dragged into a world that she wanted to escape badly. When she was finished, Niko, keeping this in mind, gave his profile.

"My name is Niko Collins," he began. "My dream is to become a great ninja that everyone on Mobius will respect. Someone that they won't call an **Ichuriki**! Someone they won't give an icy stare every time they see him! My likes are…"

Niko never got to finish as the moon appeared out of the clouds and he began to change into the beast he spoke of. After a flash of purple and black, Niko was no longer the wildcat he was moments ago. Instead he was a Werecat with Navy blue fur, blood red eyes, and emerald claws. He was taller than he was before, but still as agile as he was before his transformation. Niko stood before his teacher, with a sad look on his face.

"Are you going to scream? Run? Call the GUN?!" He shouted. "IT'S WHAT EVERYONE ELSE DOES!" Niko asked in a gruff voice. He knew every time that he transformed in front of people, they'd scream and call the GUN to try to get rid of him. However, he always managed to get away before they can get a lock on him.

Blaze looked him, seeing fear and pain his eye. For his fearsome appearance, Niko looked scared, like he had always lived his life running from the GUN.

"I'm not going to do that." Blaze said calmly. "The GUN are our allies now and our commander, Sonic the Hedgehog, leads them."

Niko thought about this for a moment. _Why wasn't she going to sick this Sonic guy on me?_ He thought. _And why do I feel I can trust her words?_ Deciding that he should trust her and have faith in her words, he he looked at Blaze, ready to learn.

"You said you going to teach me something?" Niko asked now calmed down.

Blaze was taken aback that he calmed down so quickly, but she nodded.

"Yes," Blaze replied. She decided that she better teach him the techniques he'll _need_ first.

"The first technique you'll need to learn is called Chaos Copy." She began. "This skill will allow you to create a doppelganger of yourself to take a blow for you, help you with a two person attack, etc. To perform this skill, concentrate your energy on creating a second you by making a mental picture of yourself and release that energy. I'll demonstrate so you get an idea of how to do it."

Blaze closed her eyes and started to glow orange with flames and suddenly a second Blaze appeared! Niko was so surprised that he fell from the clock tower! Luckily he had the ability to teleport, so he was able to teleport back up to the clock tower.

"Now you try, Niko." Blaze said.

Niko concentrated his energy and as he was asked to do it, a clone appeared next to him. Blaze applauded him and patted him on the back.

"Well done, Niko!" She exclaimed. "Now, the next technique I'm going to teach you is a technique that is known as to be super-powerful in the hands of a master. It's called the Chaos Shuriken. I haven't mastered this attack myself, but I can show you how to do it."

Blaze summoned a clone and the clone started to make a series of hand signs. This created a flaming shuriken to appear in the real Blaze's hand. She then notions Niko to face her and back up towards the edge of the clock tower, which he did obediently, when he was in position, she then ran towards him and shouted, "Chaos Shuriken!" The shuriken hit Niko square in the solar plexus causing him to fly in the air and land near the edge of the clock tower. Blaze runs up to Niko and offers to help him up. He takes her hand and gets up.

"So you think you can do that?" Blaze asked.

"I might be hard," Niko replied. "But I can handle it!"

Blaze looked at the sky and noticed that the sun was coming up. She turned to Niko and saw that he was covered in a white and golden glow. After a flash of white and gold light, she saw a normal Niko in front of her. She looked at him and started to feel fatigued. She yawned and turned to Niko.

"Well I guess that's all I can teach you." She said with a yawn. "Just practice them and you'll be a pro in their use. Anywho, I'm going home to get some—"

Blaze immediately fainted fast asleep and landed in Niko's arms. Niko concentrated hard on where Blaze lived and teleported there immediately. Once inside he took her to her room and laid her on the bed. He was about to leave when he decided that he'd make her breakfast so, when she woke up, she would have something to eat. He didn't know why he felt it necessary to do this, but he felt it was the least he can do after she taught him two new kick ass techniques. With a thankful heart, he gave a big grateful sigh and got to work.

**A/N: Nice end to this chapter huh? I was shocked to find out that these ideas even came into my brain! If you wanna know why Niko's **_**really**_** making Blaze breakfast, you'll find out next chapter! Also, I'm lookin' to add original attack names. If you have any, please PM me or tell me in your review. You must tell me the name and what it does and who uses the move(s). Also, times between updates will be long, but I'm gonna do the best I can to get each chapter out to you guys. Words of encouragement and ideas for the next chapter will always be welcome, so please gimme your ideas by PMing me or leave the idea in your review. With that, I bid you all farewell!**

** Stay cool, safe and Alive,**

** Niko Seville**


	3. My first girlfriendI think? (Pt 1)

Chapter 3

My first girlfriend…I think?

**A/N: at last, the chapter you guys have been waitin' for! The chapter where you'll find out why Niko thought it was necessary to make Blaze breakfast why he felt happy to do it! And I forgot to mention about the moves you guys come up with. The wielder has to be a Sonic character, not an OC you come up with on the spot. Thanks to a guest reviewer named werewolf lover99 for his OC ideas. Your OCs will be in a future chapter, though I'll have to shorten their names or create nicknames for them. Anyway, thanks a billion for the reviews so far, even if there's only three. I've seen stories with **_**zero**_** reviews, but were pretty epic! The more you guys review and give me ideas, the faster and faster this story gets done, so get to it! Anywho, enjoy chapter 3 guys!**

***If you forgot what Ichuriki meant please refer to the previous chapter!**

_Blaze's home 11:30am_

_54 days until the war_

Blaze walks downstairs from her room to find Niko sitting at her kitchen table with a whole bunch of breakfast food in front of him. Everything you can think of was there; omelets, pancakes, sausages, bacon, grits, oatmeal, crêpes, etc. Niko went all-out prepping breakfast for Blaze! Blaze stood at the entryway, mouth agape. Niko looked at her with a smile.

"Morning!" Niko said happily. "I thought you might be hungry, so I made you breakfast. Don't just stand there! Eat up!"

"Uh…O-Okay." Blaze stuttered. She then grabbed herself a plate and started eating. As she ate, she kept thinking to herself, _how did he do all this in just four hours?_

Niko looked at Blaze and felt butterflies in his stomach as if he was looking at the girl of his dreams. Niko wanted to think this but a little voice keeps telling him, "_if you fall in love with her, you're gonna lose her, be it death or she finds out your true form!_"

Niko pushed this thought back and took a deep breath and decided to ask Blaze out.

"Blaze?" He asked weakly.

"Yes?" Blaze replied noticing he was trying to courageously ask her something.

"I saw this club on my way to the clock tower last night." He began. "I checked the place out myself and its run by Tails and Mina and it seems to be a pretty kickin' place to be."

Blaze looked at him intently. _What is he trying to say?_ She thought.

"So I was wondering," Niko continued. "Do you wanna go with me? I'm buying."

"Wait…" Blaze responded. "Are you asking me out on a date, Niko?"

"Yeah." Niko replied.

Blaze thought about this for a moment. She had never been asked out on a date before, especially by a boy her age. Seeing this as a way to get to know Niko a little better, she decided to accept his request.

"Sure, Niko." Blaze replied. "I'll go with you. When do you want to go?"

"How about seven tonight?" Niko said excitedly.

"Seven it is." Blaze replied.

The moment arrives and Niko is ready to take Blaze out on their date. Feeling as nervous as teenager on prom night, he was stunned to find himself immediately calmer when he saw Blaze coming down the stairs, wearing a purple evening dress and ruby boots.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Blaze asked. "Let's go!"

Niko came out of his trance and nodded and walked outside and turned into a Werecat wearing a Tuxedo. Getting down on all fours he looked at his date with a gentlemanly smile.

"Your chariot awaits, Blaze." Niko said.

Blaze hopped on Niko's back and held on to a small tuft of fur on each side of his neck.

"Welcome aboard Werecat Airlines!" Niko said jokingly. "For your safety, the following measures have been taken. If you wish for me to not list them out to you, please feel free to tell me now."

"I'm in no rush." Blaze responded. "Pray tell, what "safety measures" did a one hundred ninety-nine pound Werecat take for his date?"

"No need for sarcasm, ma'am!" Niko said with a frown. "In case of emergencies such as a enemy ambush, grab my tail and point it at the enemy in question. My tail acts a turret and anti-aircraft missile launcher. In case of motion sickness, please barf to the sides _only_! In case we end up underwater, I have Aquatic Affinity, meaning that I am a fast and powerful swimmer, so I will rescue you. In the event an enemy ambush is successful and I'm hit, please feel free to use any skills you know to get us outta trouble. The emergency exits are to the sides, over my head, on my belly, and back there somewhere! That's about it! Do you have any questions before takeoff, madam?"

Blaze thought for a moment then said, "Nope."

"Then without further ado," Niko began. "Time to bid this place ado and go to the club known as Prower's because we…are…OUTTA HERE!"

Upon saying this, Niko immediately took to the skies! Blaze couldn't believe it! The fact that she was actually going on her first date was a good thing, the fact that her date was a Werecat was another thing, but the sheer fact that her date was a Werecat that could fly was what took the cake! As they flew through the sky, Blaze had noticed her star sign, Sagittarius, was winking at her, to which she laughed and waved. Niko looked at her and felt a presence of warmth and love that he hadn't felt since the three hours before his family was killed. Niko felt as if Blaze could end up being his first girlfriend. _If she does become my girlfriend, how will I protect her from my Hyper form when I use the power of the Chaos Emeralds?_ Niko thought. _Will I be able to control myself when she's near or will I hurt her?_

Niko, knowing he can't answer these questions right now, lands in the parking lot of Prowers' and kneels to allow Blaze to climb down. Niko then stands up and turns back to normal. Blaze looks at him with surprise.

"I thought you had to stay that way until the sun comes up?" Blaze inquired.

"It _was_ supposed to be until the sun rose," Niko replied. "But Tails told me Mina could seal the Werecat side of me inside my body until _I_ wanted to use it. So now, I can be normal just…like…you."

Blaze was surprised that Mina had that kind of skill, but she was glad that Niko can now live without the fear of being called Ichuriki***** every time the sun went down. Suddenly, she saw Niko open the door for her, beckoning her to enter.

"After you." Niko said voice full of courtesy.

Blaze curtsied and thanked Niko as she entered. Upon entering, Niko suddenly heard a voice in his head. It was small but gruff, possibly the manifestation of his Werecat form. Suddenly without knowing it, he suddenly stopped walking and found himself standing in front of a giant ruby red gate with a fifty-foot Werecat peering through the gates. Niko approached the gate showing no fear.

"Finally I reached you!" The beast said angrily

"Who are you?" was all Niko managed to ask.  
>"I'm Chronos!" It replied who anger and pride exuding in every word. "I'm the Chaos Guardian of Time and you're guardian sent by your mother!"<p>

**Not bad for a ending to a 2-parter, huh? I decided to make this 2 parts because I have so many ideas for this fanfic so far floating my head that I have issues keeping them all in my head before the next set of ideas show up! Its frustrating and if I write them down, I'll forget where I put the paper(s), then I'll have to come up with new ideas or try to remember the ideas I wrote down. I also decided to end this with Niko meeting Chronos for the first time because I wanted to get that outta the way in case in later chapters when Niko starts using Chronos's powers and you guys get confused. But don't worry about his date with Blaze that was about to happen until Chronos **_**rudely**_** interrupted. I will get back on that!**

**Onto some fun news, I've been playing Pokemon X and Pokemon Rumble Blast(both are f*cking epic games), and if you guys have those games please lemme know, cuz I wanna have some fierce battles and trade with you guys! In a PM just tell me if you're interested and give me your Nintendo Network ID and Friend Code and I'll give you mine. I'll add you to my Friends List and you can me to yours. Also if you have a PlayStation Network account, I'd like to reach you guys that way as well. Just lemme know if you're interested and tell me your PSN ID and I'll tell you mine. Just make sure I can add you without your security settings blocking me from adding you back! I frickin' hate when that happens!**

I love you like a play cousin! I'm outee-5000! Chain-Chomp! YOMP!


	4. My first girlfriendI think? (Pt 2)

Chapter 4

My first girlfriend…I think? (Pt. 2)

**A/N: Well here's part two for you guys! I finally managed to get my ideas together for this one and I hope you all enjoy it!**

"WHAT?!" Niko exclaimed. "My mom sent you?"

"Yes." Chronos replied. "Emily died way too soon."

Niko mulled over this for a second, and then a question came to his mind.

"If my mom sent you," Niko began. "Do you know who killed her and my dad and sister?"

"Wow." Chronos said. "You don't stop to chew the fat, do ya?"

Niko shook his head with fierce confirmation. Chronos sighed heavily and decided it was best to tell him the truth.

"The person who killed your family is a woman named Sally Acorn, the leader of the force you work for."

"No…NO!" Niko exclaimed. "Does this mean that Blaze was in on it, too?"

"No." Chronos sighed. "Sonic, her husband and second in command, said that taking your family from you wasn't the way the Freedom Fighters did things, but she was set in her ways and set off to perform the deed. She had successfully killed everyone but you, however, as just as she was about to do so, your mother summoned me to protect you from Sally's wrath and that's what I did. Blaze was informed of it when she was at the mall this morning. She was angry at Sally for murdering your family in cold blood like she did. But the weird part was why she had recruited you."

Niko looked at Chronos with a look of inquiry.

"She recruited you because Chaos, my higher up, said you were not only worth sparing, but you're an ideal addition to the Freedom Fighters."

Niko balled up his fists in anger. _HOW COULD SHE KILL MY PARENTS AND RECRUIT ME?!_ He thought.

"This is all I have time to tell you as I have to release you and allow you to get back to your date." Chronos said.

"I understand." Niko said. "Can you tell you tell me more soon?"

"Yes." Chronos said. "Don't tell anyone what I've told you."

Niko gave a nod and bowed to Chronos. Chronos then waved his hand and Niko started to hear a voice, a girl's voice. He then hears Blaze's voice calling to him. Niko shook his head and saw Blaze looking at him with a look of concern.

"Niko, are you okay?" Blaze asked. "You were staring into space for some time."

"Yeah." Niko replied. "I'm fine. How did I end up sitting at a table?"

"I led you here." Blaze said. "I even ordered us some of their Bottomless Fries."

"Thanks." Niko said.

As they ate, Niko noticed that they had a karaoke machine. Suddenly Niko had an idea. He ran up to the stage and whispered into Tails' ears, to which he nodded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Tails announced. "We have a guy up here who says he wants to sing for you all. Whaddya say? Wanna get your first taste of Prowers' signature musical entertainment?"

Applause rippled through the restaurant. Blaze, however was looking for Niko, who had disappeared as she was checking on a text she had gotten. When she looked on the stage she saw Niko walking up to the microphone. _What's Niko doing up there?_ She thought. Her question was answered when Niko grabbed the microphone and began to speak.

"Hey everyone! I'm Niko!" Niko said. "The reason I'm up here is because I wanna sing a song for you guys! This song goes out to the girl in the purple evening dress! She and I are our first date together."

The spotlight flashed on Blaze and everyone applauded and cheered for her. All Blaze could do was wave and shuffle nervously in her seat.

"Blaze," Niko continued. This song is for you. HIT IT!"

At this, music started playing. Blaze recognized the tune right away! It was "Locked out of Heaven" by Bruno Mars.

Oh, yeah, yeah,  
>Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,<br>Ooh!  
>Oh, yeah, yeah,<br>oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
>Ooh!<p>

Never had much faith in love or miracles  
>Ooh!<br>Never wanna put my heart on the line  
>Ooh!<br>But swimming in your water is something spiritual  
>Ooh!<br>I'm born again every time you spend the night  
>Ooh!<p>

'Cause your love takes me to paradise  
>Yeah, your love takes me to paradise<br>And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
>For too long, for too long<br>Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
>For too long, for too long<p>

Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
>Ooh!<br>Oh, yeah, yeah,  
>Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,<br>Ooh!

You bring me to my knees, you make me testify  
>You can make a sinner change his ways<br>Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light  
>And right there is where I wanna stay<p>

'Cause your love takes me to paradise  
>Yeah, your love takes me to paradise<br>And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
>For too long, for too long<br>Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
>For too long, for too long<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Can I just stay here?<br>Spend the rest of my days here?  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Can't I just stay here?  
>Spend the rest of my days here?<p>

'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
>For too long, for too long<br>Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
>For too long, for too long<br>Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
>Ooh!<br>Oh, yeah, yeah,  
>Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,<br>Ooh!

Niko then took a bow to up roaring applause and left the stage. When he came back to Blaze, he was met with a kiss. Niko was surprised at first, but he immediately got over it and embraced it, returning it.

On the way home, Blaze's phone starts ringing. Picking it up, she sees that it's Sally Acorn. Niko saw the caller ID and remembered that Chonos had said that Sally was the one who killed his family! After Blaze hung up the phone, she turned to Niko who was waiting for her by a lamppost down the street.

"That was Sally." Blaze stated. "She wants to see us immediately."

"What about?" Niko asked.

"My mom, Grace, wants to see my new boyfriend." Blaze replied.

"Wait…" Niko stammered. "She wants to see me?"

"Yep." Blaze replied. "Are you ready to meet my mom? She's quite stubborn and thinks that I'm dating a hedgehog named Silver who I've grown up with. Silver died recently and I was kinda in love with him. We had never gone on a date. When he had died, he had told me to never give up on love and find someone who will take me on my first date ever and make it the best one. You did just what Silver said to and I had the best first date of my life! She'll love you, I just know she will!"

Niko thought about this for a moment. Niko knew that most adult knew that he was an Ichuriki so it would be a surprise if Grace knew, but how would she react to the fact that her daughter was _dating_ an Ichuriki? Would she accept it or would she shun him? Niko was a cat with a spirit of a killer demon inside of him. Why would she accept her daughter going steady with a demon?! As all these thoughts ran through Niko's mind, Blaze suddenly grabbed his shoulder, causing him to snap out of his silent panic attack.

"Niko," Blaze said. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. And if she doesn't like you, so what? I'll defend you and if she says for me not to date you, I'll _still_ date you. I love you, Niko. More than you ever know."

Niko, now full of newfound confidence, looked at his new girlfriend and muttered a single phrase, "Let's do this!"

And so, Niko turned into a Werecat and Blaze hopped on his and the two headed towards the HQ of the Freedom Fighters in Knothole Village.

**Nice end to a two part chapter, huh? Grace is an OC I thought of on the spot. I'm gonna make a BTS (Behind The Scenes) story after the end of this story, so as to help you guys see just what the hell I'm talking about in this story. Also, I plan on splitting this story into three books, so that way I'll have three separate idea pools for this epic yarn I'm spinning. Anyway keep the attack ideas and OCs coming. I would like to point out that your move ideas have to be wielded by an existing character and/or Niko. DO NOT give me a attack idea that's used by your own OC! Move ideas and OCs are separate things. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaanywho….Keep on doing that jazz and I'll keep on layin on the chapters to this stories!**


	5. Disapproval and A New Friend

Chapter 5

Disapproval and a new friend

Upon arrival to HQ, Blaze was immediately set upon with a bear hug by her mother, Grace, who was a elderly cat with a liking for wearing orange. Blaze immediately returned the hug just to get her mother off of her.

"I'm so happy to see you, my little FireSprite!" Grace exclaimed. "Sally told me to come over because she thought it'd be nice if I visit so you can see me again."

"It's nice to see you too, mom." Blaze said.

Niko, not sure how her mom would react to his immediate presence when he walked into the room, took up refuge behind a conveniently-placed ficus just near the door. _I don't want to destroy a lovely reunion with my presence, what with me being an Ichuriki and all._ Niko thought wisely. _I'll just hide out here until she leaves then I'll walk up to Blaze and tell her I was in the bathroom. Yeah...I think a good plan!_

His plan was ruined when a Chao floated up to him and a little rabbit girl shows up and noticed he was there.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "Can I have my Chao back?"

"I don't have your Chao," Niko replied. "Your Chao just flew up to me and started to flutter around me for some reason."

"Silly Cheese!" She said calling to Cheese. "Our quarters are _that_ way."

Cheese immediately fluttered up to the little rabbit and turned to Niko and looked at her speaking in a low tone. Cheese's companion nodded in understanding and turned to Niko.

"You came here with Blaze, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah." Niko replied. "I'm Niko, the latest Freedom Fighter. Who are you?"

"I'm Cream," Cream replied. "And it looks like you already met Cheese. I don't mean to be intrusive, but why are you hiding behind that ficus?"

"You see that lady next to Blaze?" Niko asked to which Cream nodded in response. "That's her mom and she really hates people like me. Because of this-"

"Lemme cut you off there." Cream said holding up a hand. "What do you mean 'people like you'?"

"I'm what some would call an Ichuriki." Niko replied. "A person who suffers from Dark Gaia's curse."

"Oh." Cream said a little frightened. "You're not a killer like other Ichuriki are you?"

"No." Niko said sounding hurt. "I've more running than killing for the thirteen years I've had it, but I'm not surprised anyone would ask me that, even though it hurts to know people view me as a killer."

"I'm really sorry, Niko," Cream said apologetically. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Don't sweat it, miss." Niko said. "It was nice talking to someone your age. You're the first nine year old who didn't run from me the moment you saw me. Thanks for not running, Cream. Also you know somethin'?"

"What's that?" Cream asked.

"Thanks to you, I've been made. Blaze sees me!"

Niko and Cream turn to see that Blaze was headed towards them.

"Niko, I want you to meet someone." Blaze said pulling him towards the command center.

"Mom, this is Niko." Blaze said proudly. "He's my boyfriend."

Grace looked at Niko with a stare Niko knew all too well.

"Blaze, dear?" She began. "Why are you dating an Ichuriki?"

"MOM!" Blaze exclaimed. "Must you be so blunt and mean?"

"I'm just saying I don't approve of you dating him." She said, matter-of-factly. "And I think you should end your relationship before he breaks your heart or your body, whichever comes first to him!"

"Oh?" Blaze asked. "And why's that?"

"HE'S A KILLER, BLAZE!" She shouted as if she was stating her vendetta. "SINCE WHEN DOES HE HAVE A HEART?!"

Niko looked at the ground with a look in his eyes that someone who's heart had been ripped out, which Blaze noticed immediately.

"You are really heartless, you know that?!" Blaze yelled. "Niko has spent thirteen years of his life running _not_ killing! He's not a killer and you're a...a...a bitch for not seeing that!"

Grace gasped in horror. She hadn't heard her own daughter speak to her in such a way before. _What has this Ichuriki done to my Blaze?! _She thought. She looked at Niko with a killer stare. Right now, she wants nothing more than to kill him for ruining her daughter.

"Blaze why are you choosing _that_ over your own mother's advice?" She asked pointing at Niko. "My advice has never steered you wrong before."

"You're right, mother it hasn't." Blaze said admittedly. "However, this time, your advice is total-"

"Blaze!" Cream said cutting her off. "Niko's gone!"

"What?!" Blaze exclaimed. "Where did he go?!"  
>"Where any demon <em>should<em> go," Grace said proudly. "To Desora Island, where he'll face judgement by none other than Dark Gia herself!"

"DESORA ISLAND?!" Blaze screamed. "Why the HELL would he want to go there?!"

"To end it, that's why!" Grace said rather proud of herself. "He probably realized that I was right and that you deserve better than him, seeing as he's nothing but a-."

Blaze had had enough! It was one thing that she hated him, but for her to be proud that he decided to die at the hands of Dark Gaia?! That was the last straw! What Blaze did next nobody saw coming suddenly turning into Burning Blaze, she summoned small waves of hot air that turned into miniature fireballs.

"Devora Fuegis!" She yelled. "Devil Fire Bullets!"

Suddenly, a barrage of fire bullets to hit Grace, causing her to fly backwards and hit the wall. Going back to normal, she turned to Cream and Cheese, whose eyes and mouths were both wide open at what Blaze had done.

"Cream," Blaze said calmly. "Can you and Cheese go find Niko before he gets to the Knothole Harbour, please?"

"Yeah. Sure." Cream said, her composure regained. "Come on, Cheese!"

As Cheese followed her out of the room, Blaze looked at her mother, no pity in her face.

"I'm sorry, mother." Blaze said. "But your negativity towards Niko just made me snap. Niko isn't a killer. You should try to get to know someone before you decide whether or not you like someone. You always told me to judge someone not by what they look like on the outside, but _who_ they are on the inside. I guess you don't have to follow that rule, do you?"

She then turned away and ran towards the exit to go search for her boyfriend who might have left for a place she would never see him again if he got there!

**A/N: Dramatic, wasn't it? I wanted to get a fight between Niko and Sally in but, I'm using a alternative version of Word called OpenOffice Writer, and I wanna limit the pages I write chapters on to three pages. Will Niko go to Desora or will Cream, Cheese, and Blaze stop him in time? You'll find out next time!**


	6. A Reunion and a Battle

Chapter 6

A Reunion and a Battle

**Hey guys! It's the moment you've been waiting for! The chapter where Niko finally confronts Sally and a fight between them ensues. This chapter will show off Niko and Sally's best attacks. It'll also reveal who was the mastermind behind that idea. Also, a big surprise awaits Niko at the end of this chapter, so prepare to be amazed and enjoy Chapter 6!**

Niko arrived at the harbor and paid his fare to go to Desora. Just as he was doing so, his shirt was grabbed by a Chao that he immediately recognized as Cheese.

"Cheese?" Niko said. "What are you doin' out here?"

His question was immediately answered when two cloaked figures appeared. Taking off their hoods, Niko was brought down to his knees at who was underneath the hoods. In front of him was a girl in her teens and a woman in her thirties.

"Mom?" Niko stammered. "L-Lily?"

Emily walked up to her son and kissed him on his forehead and hugged him. Lily turned to see Blaze running towards Niko and hug him, tears streaming down her face.

"Niko!" Blaze cried. "Please don't go! I won't listen to my mom's advice. I won't leave you! Just don't go!"

"Blaze," Niko said. "I'm sorry I worried you. I won't be leaving because I know that's what Sally wants me to do. She took my father from me-"

"And I enjoyed it immensely!" A voice rang out from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Sally walking towards them. As she approached them, she began to emanate a dark blue aura. Niko knew this as a Demon Hunter's warning, which only comes out when a demon is nearby. Niko's fur suddenly began to stand up on end and he started getting riled up.

"Your birth was a sign of the end of days for Mobius and your father was a danger to Mobius already," Sally said with a demonic smile on her face. "So I set out kill you both."

Niko began to emanate a dark silver aura, which Blaze knew to be the aura of vengeance. Blaze rubbed Niko on his back, trying to calm him down a little bit. Whispering to him, "She wants you to get angry. Be calm, Niko", Niko calmed down a little bit. Sally continued her back story, every detail of her witch hunt getting more gruesome than the last, until she finally finished her story with the part that caused Niko to lose his temper.

"When I arrived at your house, that's when the fun began." Sally said. "And the way that your father screamed for mercy…PRICELESS!"

This time it was Blaze's turn to get pissed. Blaze ran towards Sally holding a pair of Chakrams made of fire. Taking Sally by total surprise, Blaze lashed out at her.

"Flame Dance Omega!" Blaze shouted releasing the chakrams.

Though taken by surprise, Sally quickly countered Blaze's attack with a strike from her sword then using her palm to knock Blaze across the harbor. Blaze was knocked out but was otherwise fine.

"BLAZE!" Cream shouted.

Sally yawned and looked at the place where Blaze landed. "Don't you know not to attack your superiors?" She said. "OKAY!" Niko yelled his eyes now a shade of moonlight grey. "THAT'S IT!"

Getting down on all fours, Niko let loose a blood-curdling howl. Suddenly, his single tail turned into twelve, each tail with a scythe blade on the tip. His claws and fangs became longer. [**A/N: All around, he looked like Naruto's Four-Tailed form, but he was still recognizable and able to speak normally unlike Four-Tailed Naruto, not hating on Naruto who's still a badass Ninja!]** With transformation complete, Niko let out a powerful roar that caused Sally to fly backwards. Niko, seeing this as an opportunity to get first strike, charges towards her at the speed of sound and pulls of a barrage of punches, kicks, and claw and tail-scythe strikes, finishing with a heel drop from above, which caused a crater to appear. Niko lands near the crater and runs towards Blaze who had just regain consciousness.

"Blaze…" Niko said in a gruff but sad voice. "I'm so sorry you got into this. This isn't your fight and I'm sorry you got involved."

"Don't be," Blaze said. "I knew you were capable of changing into this form, but you need someone to help make sure you don't lose yourself and go on a rampage. I'm staying here with you to be that person to help you stay in control. I'm never gonna leave you if it can be helped."

"But what about your mom?" Niko asked.

"Screw what my mom said!" Blaze said passionately kissing him on the lips. "What she has to say means absolutely nothing to me. I love you with all my heart and nothing and no _one _is gonna change that!"

"Thanks, Blaze." Niko said. "Cream. You and Cheese go back to HQ and tell them what's going on and ask if anyone wants to back Blaze and I up. Mom, Lily?"

"Yeah, Niko?" Lily said, hoping he'll ask her to help fight.

"You and mom get to safety so you don't get hurt." Niko replied.

Lily nodded with disappointment and she and Emily ran towards the cliffs above the harbor. Niko and Blaze were at the ready to face Sally, but what they saw wasn't what they had expected. Sally started to fly out of the crater emanating a gold glow and a series of tentacle-like ropes flowed behind her. Both fighters were taken aback by their opponent's sudden change of appearance. Blaze summed it up as Sally had just turned into Super Sally, much to their surprise.

"N-No way!" Niko said "Chaos told me that he never gave her any of his power!"

"Surprised?" Sally said. "Now I can show the power I used to kill your father!"

"You had no right to kill Cole, Sally!" A voice said from a nearby lamppost. "Now it's time for you to suffer the consequences of your actions!"

Blaze and Niko looked up to see a black and red hedgehog approaching them. He was skating towards them with a battle ready glare in his eyes.

"Hey, Shadow!" Blaze said happily. "I'm glad to see you."

Niko looked at their ally with confusion. _Why do I feel like he knows my pain somehow?_ He thought. Blaze noticed his confused expression and realized she had forgotten to introduce him.

"Oh yeah!" Blaze began. "Shadow, this is Niko Collins. The newest member of the Freedom Fighters, which I intend to quit once this is over!"

"I've heard about you from Sonic." Shadow said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Niko."

"Same here." Niko responded.

With everyone ready to face Sally, Blaze transformed into Burning Blaze and Shadow turned into Super Shadow and Niko turned into a form he never thought he would turn into. His demonic Werecat appearance was now his regular self with a midnight scythe with a dusk red blade on his back.

Looking at his changed appearance, he realized all he needed in life was to be surrounded by people who loved him and respected him. He was no longer seen as a demon. He was now respected and acknowledged for who he was. That is what caused this new transformation to occur. He wasn't a demon anymore, he was a hero! And now it was time to fight for everything he lost and for the future he wants to gain. Time to face the person who killed his father, recruited him, and now threatened his future with the girl he loved. He will never stop until this threat is gone!

"Alright, Sally!" Niko yelled. "It's time to finish this!"

At this, the two forces charged towards each other, all eager to end this!

**A/N: Sorry to cut this one short, readers. I kinda ran outta ideas as to how to get the fight scene going. If you guys know how to do it, lemme know in your review or in a PM. I'm also getting into Pokémon Online, so if you guys wanna have a battle or wanna chat while watching one, feel free to PM me and I'll tell you my username so we can get together for some Pokémon fun! Well, that's all for now, guys. See ya in chapter 7!**


	7. True Pain

**Chapter 7**

**True Pain**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys! Had a serious case of writer's block! Plus, I found out that, though I had achieved remission of my cancer, it's come back in my spine and it caused me to be unable to think about this story even more! Anyway, I start radiation treatment for it soon, and this gives me tons of time to keep book one going for you guys! For this chapter, I had decided to fast-forward through the major part of the fight where all the clashing would normally occur due to the fact that I don't know how to write those kinds of scenes. So if you were hoping for that, sorry to disappoint you. Oh yeah! I made a slight typo on the previous chapter. The name "Dominic" should have been "Cole". I had watched a few episodes of Power Rangers Jungle Fury before writing it and the white ranger's name was Dominic, explaining why I mixed the names up! I fixed the problem and re-posted the chapter so you guys could see that mistake fixed. Also, I changed the name of chapter 6 to "A Reunion and a Battle" so I could make room for a **_**whole**_** chapter name. The last one wasn't the name I wanted it to be so I fixed it for you guys! Hope you guys like the new name change and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well so without further hesitation, here's chapter 7!**

Smoke and dust finally settle around the harbor that had been turned into a battlefield only an hour and a half ago. All fighters are breathing heavily from fatigue and overuse of their abilities. All except Sally, who as it seemed, had unnatural stamina. Laughing at her weary foes, she decides to turn her attention to the two people most tired, Blaze and Niko.

"Wow." Sally laughed. "You two look like _shit_!" Turns out you two been doing is using all of your energy just to continue to defy me and delay the inevitable. Why is that?"

"Because I'm not the one who murdered someone just because you thought they'd destroy the planet!" Blaze said between breaths. "Niko has spent his life running from people like you; people who want nothing more than to see him killed or put in a cage! Shadow's not like that! Sonic's not like that! _I'm_ not like that! You're not doing anyone a favor by doing this, Sally!

"You really think you're getting somewhere with saying that, don't you?" Sally asked in a sarcastic tone. "You do realize that to betray the Freedom Fighters by defending and fighting alongside the target an agent is punishable by death, right?"

"I'm aware of that." Blaze replied.

"By order of Maximillian Acorn, King of Mobius, you, Blaze the Cat, have been found guilty of harboring and defending an enemy of Mobius and, thus, have been sentenced to immediate execution!" Sally stated. Turning to her assistant, Nicole, she pointed to Niko who was trying to get to Blaze. "Hold Niko and Shadow down, Nicole." She ordered.

Niko was then grabbed by a pair of metallic arms that prevented him from movement to the point where he was on the ground. Niko, now back to normal, struggled to escape Nicole's grip to no avail.

"BLAAAZE!" Was all Niko could shout before a white light flashed before him. Afterwards, he felt the metallic arms release him and what he saw was something he thought never he'd have to see twice. Blaze on the ground bleeding from her heart, just like his father had when he was murdered before his eyes. Sally and Shadow were gone, leaving him and dying friend alone. Niko ran towards her and grabbed her in his arms.

"Blaze!" Niko shouted through tears. "Please be okay! Please!"

"N-Niko." Blaze said feebly. "I loved you regardless of the consequences. Please don't forget that. I may be gone, but my soul will ever leave. My soul will always be there to guide you through the pain that you will go through. Keep me in your memories and I will never leave you. Goodbye, Niko."

At this, Blaze went limp and she breathed no more. She died giving him something he never had for years; love and affection. Her death wasn't meant to be! She wasn't supposed to die for him, not like _this_! Niko let out a howl of despair that was followed by other wolves, dogs, and other creatures to do the same! Sonic and Knuckles showed up to see that Niko was looking towards Desora Isle.

"If I were to go to Desora Isle to retrieve Blaze's soul before it's judged by Desora, how long would I have?" Niko asked.

"If it were up to Chronos," Knuckles began. "You'd have only as much as he's willing to give you."

"I'll give him before high noon tomorrow." A voice came from behind them. Everyone turned to find that Chronos was right in front of them along with Sirentus, the goddess of dimensions.

"The portal is open, Niko." Sirentus said. "Just jump into the water."

"I'm goin' with you, Niko!" Came a familiar voice. Amy Rose ran up to Niko with a face that said "I'm going, like it or not!"

"Okay." Niko replied. "Wish us luck everyone!"

At this Niko and Amy jumped into the lake and into Desora to retrieve Blaze's soul.

_**End of Book 1**_

**I've been working hard on that one, so read and review and tell me what you guys wanna see in Book 2 because this is where Book 1 ends. Sorry to end this with Blaze's death, though! I had to end it somehow. What did you guys think "True Pain" meant? I definitely surprised myself with this chapter. Also, Rouge, Tam Chaotix, and a few other Sonic characters will be introduced into the story as well as a few new OCs, so keep it locked! Also I'm in huge need of a theme song for the next book, so if anyone has any lyrical talent, please gimme your idea in your review or in a PM. See you guys in chapter 8!**


	8. Rescuing Blaze

Chapter 8

Rescuing Blaze

When Niko and Amy arrived in Desora, they arrived in a mysterious castle that was covered in dark green gothic curtains and red gothic windows, all of which had pictures of a weird story. As Amy and Niko walked through the halls, Niko recalled a story he was told when he was six.

"_Long ago, there was a deity named Desora who was the goddess of death. When she was given her power, she abused it heavily, taking peoples' souls for the hell of it. Chaos saw this and he was angered greatly. He decided to banish Desora to a parallel version of Mobius called Desora Isle, where her power was extremely limited. It was here that she was given the job of judging people's souls to see whether they were worthy of staying with her or going back to their bodies and living longer. While she wasn't content with this job, she took it seriously! Those who wished to be returned to the ones they loved if they died would want to do well by Chaos."_

As Niko was remembering this he saw Blaze in a courtroom of sorts where a jury of both angels and demons were assembled. Amy and Niko ran up to the door to get a glimpse of what was taking place.

"Blaze the Cat!" A voice from the front of the room boomed. The voice came from a young, blonde-haired woman. This was Desora, the goddess of death. She looked down at Blaze with a smile that said "I've waiting a long time for this!"

"You've been charged with treason and defending an enemy of Mobius! Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Blaze said. "My reasoning for this is that I love this "enemy of Mobius"! He is the catalyst of Chronos, lord of Time. I can't believe he's an enemy of Mobius when he can help Mobius in its time of great need. Niko's not a monster. He's a person, just like me and if being in love with him is treason, what the hell is _not_ treason?"

"Do you know anyone who's willing to back you up on that?" Desora asked her.

"HOW ABOUT US?!" Niko and Amy shouted out in unison. Blaze ran up to Niko and hugged him tightly.

"I'm the Ichuriki that you think is high treason for anyone to love!" Niko said. "I came to say that I've spent thirteen years of my life running from the law because I'm seen as a monster. I'm not a demon that you or _anyone else_ can just call names and call the cops on the moment the sun goes down. I'm a living being with a curse! And I won't stand Blaze suffering for my crimes. LET HER GO, DESORA! THESE ARE THE WORDS OF CHAOS HIMSELF!"

Desora thought this over and turned to the jury that sat to her right.

"What is the verdict, Jury?" She asked.

"We, the jury, " the head juror began. "Find Blaze the Cat innocent of all charges. It's apparent that she can tame Niko. So allowing her to do so forever wouldn't be a crime."

Desora sighed in defeat. She then looked at Blaze.

"Majority rules I suppose." She said. "Blaze you are free to go. However, you must promise to keep Niko as tame as he currently is. This court is adjourned."

Suddenly a flash of white light appeared and then…nothing.

The three woke up to find themselves at a familiar mansion. Blaze looked around happily to find that they were at the home of a friend of hers, Chris Thorndyke!

"Niko!" Blaze called out. "We're back in our world! WAKE UP!"

"SWEET BUTTERY JESUS!" Niko shouted, jerking awake. "Do you have to yell?!"

Niko turn around to find Sonic and Knuckles and the others standing in front of him. Sonic walked up to Niko and saluted sharply.

"So, Captain Niko," Sonic said. "What's the first thing on our agenda?"

Niko, remembering that everyone had said they'd leave the Freedom Fighters after what Sally had done, looked at everyone and said only these words, "Can we discuss this after lunch? I'm starving!"

Everyone laughed at their new leader's words and all agreed to go get some chili dogs, walking away into the sunset talking actively about what had just taken place.

**A/N: How's that for a start to book 2?! I knew how much you guys like Blaze, so I decided to bring her back. And now Niko's the new leader of the Freedom Fighters! Next up, I need your help coming up with a name for the new Freedom Fighters. I know for a fact that the name "Freedom Fighters has got to go! So give me a name in your review or in a PM.**

**Well I guess that's all for now. Do all that jazz and I'll keep this series going for you guys! LATER! I forgot to mention that I change the story to a crossover of Sonic and Kingdom Hearts. This story takes place 3 years after the events of the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 3. So starting in chapter 9 you'll see the Kingdom Hearts angle, which stars Sora and Axel (now officially known as Lea) who find themselves in Knothole after Mickey's Star Shard (the one he used in Birth By Sleep) caused them to land in Tails' garage. The rest of the story you'll find out when chapter 9 comes out! Until then, guys, stay swag!**


	9. Nikos attacks-Book 2

Chapter 9

Niko's Attack List for Book 2

**Hey Guys! I decided to give you a list of new forms and their respective attacks that Niko will end up using in Book 2. This is an introductory and filler chapter at the same time so expect chapter 10 onwards to be the actual story! Enjoy!**

Ultima Form-Niko turns into a fox with silver fur, two colored wings (one sky blue and the other purple) and a red tail:

-Winglada: A storm of feathers attack the opponent

-Demon Fist Barrage: An unavoidable flurry of demon fists strike the opponent

-Ice Mirrors: A barrier of ice that shields from all attacks except fire-based magic

-Terra Shard: A giant shard of rock attacks the opponent(s)

-Flare Blitz: A flurry of fiery fists attack the opponent(s)

-Demon Ice Storm: Creates a storm of electrified ice to strike the enemies

Hyper Form-Red fur and sky blue tail with a purple tip:

-Same as Ultima Form except that Winglada is unavailable for obvious reasons

Midnight Mode-Basically, a werefox with dark blue fur and red wrist fur and silver face fur and can stretch his arms like Sonic's Werehog could only longer:

-Midnight Blitz: a powerful flurry of punches that are fused with lunar energy.

-Claw Blitz: Niko opponent from a distance and pulls it towards where a claw is waiting to cleave it in half!

-Final Midnight Cannon: A giant beam comes out of Niko's mouth to cleave a whole wide area of enemies. However, as the name implies, it's a last resort attack. It'll change Niko back to normal after use.


End file.
